The Return
by Z3milove
Summary: Konoha will never be the same as Sakura receives a shocking message. Sasuke is back in the Village. As life tries to adapt back to normal, Sakura is still stunned by his sudden return. Through this final closure with Sasuke she's hoping to put her past in the past and move on to a brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

As if my day could not be long enough, I feel like I am always by Tsunade's side during the day. I look at the window, at our beautiful village, Konoha. Man, the Hokage's building really has a beautiful view of the village. Everyone looked like ants compared to us, up here. I turned lazily to a ninja squad that was standing directly in front of us waiting to be assigned their next mission.

Hmm, a mission would sound nice right about now. If it wasn't for the fact the Kakashi sensei was on break, me and Naruto would be on a mission right now. I need something to keep me busy, instead of standing around with these newly graduated Academy students. No matter how cute and adorable they were, they were the fifth group today and I was already bored. There wasn't really much going on in the village right now. Everything was actually peaceful for the moment. Hopefully for a while longer.

I wonder what Naruto is doing today…

All of a sudden, Kakashi burst into the room and he eyes trained straight on me. I looked back at him with the same bewildered expression that I sure was on everyone's face right now. Tsunade looked at me then to Kakashi and a very delicate frown appeared on her lips.

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi?" Her voice was harsh and unyielding. Even Kakashi knew better than to barge in on Tsunade's office. Naruto was the only one with the balls the carry that threw.

"It's Sasuke. Naruto's got him but he's weak. I need Sakura to come with me." He said in a rushed tone, and he's eyes darted to me again. I didn't know what to say. Sasuke…he's….back? I froze. I wanted to move, I wanted to dash from the window and find Naruto as fast as I could just to make sure that it was true…but I couldn't move. A small ache, a familiar one at that, started to build and swell in my chest. Sasuke. Kakashi's voice knocked me back to reality when he raised his tone. "Sakura now!"

I looked to Tsunade and she granted me a quick, sharp nod and I quickly joined Kakashi at his side and we were off. Sasuke, but how? Where did they find him. We pounced from building to building, moving effortlessly through the village. My hair whipped past me, as I strained to keep up with Kakashi. I silently cursed him as he was rushing to the location. I wasn't a cheetah. Nor was I as fast as him. Yet. We stopped at a building that was unfamiliar to me, and jumped to the second floor. Where are we? There was not a person in sight as we ran down the hallway to the door. I looked around me to try to familiarize myself with this unknown part of Konoha, the it suddenly came back to me. Naruto lives here, I've been here only twice. That's probably why it looked so unfamiliar to me. Kakashi didn't even bother knocking on the door. He opened it and let me threw. I walked in slowly, I guess in a way trying to mentally prepare myself for what was just about to happen…

Naruto's apartment was very small, and sensible. He didn't have much except for the essentials and his walls were very bear, except for the picture of us, Team 7, right by his bed. That's where I found them. Sasuke was on Naruto's bed and I froze. Naruto was over him, dabbing his head with water and trying to wash off some of the blood off of his skin. I had literally dreamed about the day that we would see Sasuke again. Countless ways, a million different imaginary conversations, but never like this. Where his life was on the line, and it was in my hands to make sure that he made it threw the night. I promise I will freak out about this later, but right now he's dying….

Right now….Sasuke needs me.

Naruto looked up at me and sighed with relief.

"He went down pretty bad." He whispered to me as he came over to hug me. "But I did it. I brought him back." I felt the small pang in my chest again, and tears started to burn my eyes. I reached my arms around Naruto and hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "Now, it's my turn to help him."

"Okay, what do you need?" I sensed it then that Naruto was tired. For the first time, I noticed that Naruto had some wounds of his own. I gazed at him and then back at Sasuke. They fought. That's how Sasuke got here. They fought. I sighed and turned to touch Naruto's shoulder.

"Just get some rest, Naruto. I'll bring Sasuke over to my place and heal him there. I have all my supplies there." I said and turned to picked Sasuke up, but when I did he was gone.

"I'll help you get him there, Sakura." I heard Kakashi say behind me and I nodded and I heard the wind rush and he was gone. I turned to Naruto and he was frowning at the ground, upset.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I went to stand in front of him and he just looked at me. He looked at me like he had the ultimate pain dwelling in his eyes. I frowned. "Don't be upset, you did it." I said and smiled. He nodded and walked past me to the bed and laid down. I sighed and knew that this conversation was over. I walked over to the bed and looked at Naruto for bit. He was staring at the wall, his face set in a frown. Oh Naruto. I bent over and touched my lips to his cheek and Naruto froze. "Thank you…" I whispered again and turned away. So much for Konoha being boring. I bolted out the door and followed Kakashi to my house. Thankfully, now I live alone. Which is sad in some parts but I'm extremely happy to have my mother out of my hair. Also with all my mission pay, I was able to spring for a really nice place. Though seeing that I just moved in last month, I still had not raised enough money for nice furniture. My parents had bought me my mattress and I had bought my extremely small dinning room table. Other than that, my walls were bare and there was nothing that screamed "Sakura!", except for my closet.

Kakashi moved over to my mattress on the floor and slowly placed Sasuke down on the soft cushion. A small groan escaped Sasuke's lips and I winced. He must be in so much pain. Then for the moment, the fact that Sasuke was laying in my bed, was tuned out of my head. I went straight to work. Having worked right along side Tsunade, being a medical ninja has become like breathing to me. I grabbed damp clothes and told Kakashi what I needed for him to grab for me, and sat beside Sasuke. I started to channel my chakra to my hands, as I searched for the points in his body where he was injured to most. He's muscles had been bruised in several areas, especially the ones in his stomach. Naruto must have really brought it. On top of that, Sasuke's chakra was extremely low, and even with my healing abilities, there was only so much I could do. One thing I know for sure that works, is some herbs that I had. Sadly, Sasuke would have to get up and drink it. He didn't look like he was in any condition to get up, at least not for a few days. I tried my best to get it up to a point where at least, he will become conscience again. After steadily channeling chakra to him for what seemed like hours, he still didn't move. I sighed and moved away from him and looked up at Kakashi.

"Is he better?" He asked and looked at Sasuke's now slightly peaceful face. I smirked and nodded.

"He just needs to sleep." I said and wiped my hand across my forehead. I had no idea I was sweating.

"You okay with him staying here?" He asked, looking warily between me and him. I sighed and punched his shoulder.

"I may have been a wimp before, but Sasuke is going to have to try a lot harder to kill me, if he wants to." I joked, but silently I hoped that wasn't true. I hoped that he had some how reverted back to the good old Sasuke I knew. My Sasuke…

"If anything call me." Just like that, Kakashi was gone. I looked at Sasuke one more time, his sleepy face, and then turned to my kitchen. Maybe I should make some food, incase he wakes up. My kitchen just makes me sad…I really need to think about buying some furniture. I reach into my cabinet and fish out my cutting bored and some rice. Nothing too fancy, just some fish rice and soup. Which is practically what I have been living off of, now that I think about it. I pour the soup into a pot and start setting it to boil while I prepare the fish. I turn around to grab a towel and there is a tall figure in the doorway. I quickly fish out a kunai knife and throw it in the direction of the doorway, intentionally missing. I look up and I'm greeting by the same harsh onyx eyes, that had tortured me in my sleep. Ever since that day after the kage's met, when he tried to kill me…..

He didn't say a word but I knew what he was thinking. I stared back with an equal intensity to my gaze, in an attempt to show him that I was not playing either. He kept his face straight as he approached the table and sat down right in front of me. Never breaking his gaze from mine.

"Sakura…" He said, as clear as day, and I felt the warmth shoot into my body. It burned me all over, like a wild fire that started in my heart and burned it's way to my toes. This was real….he was here…saying my name…Sasuke…

"Sasuke," I replied and turned my back to him. Number one thing you should not do as a ninja, but somehow I had a feeling I could put this all behind us. I heard and rush of air and I prepared myself. Sasuke's breathe was in my ear and I felt the smooth, cold, hardness, of my kunai knife at my throat. He is so serious about the life he has now. It is really ridiculous.

"You know better than to turn you back to me, Sakura. For the person with the brains, you made a very dumb move." He whispered into my hair. He might be threatening me, but I was so on fire, I didn't even care.

"Then do it. If your so bent of killing me, kill me." I whispered as I looked down to stir the soup. He pressed the blade slightly harder into my neck, making me look up and wince. I could feel the side of the blade nipping away at my skin. I tilted my head back so that it rest on his shoulder and his lips were at my ear.

"You're so lucky…and so stubborn…and annoying.." He whispered into my ear and then removed the knife and spun me around so that I was facing him. I looked up into his piercing black eyes again, and was greeted with the rare warmth of a smile. My breath hitched, and I felt myself smiling back at him. Sasuke… He peaked around me at the rice and the soup and raised a delicate eyebrow at me in question. "That's what we are eating?"

"You're not going to kill me?" He gave me a dumbfounded look and I felt extremely dumb for even asking it, but I couldn't help it. Was he toying with me, or was this the real deal? I mean just a second ago he was trying to kill me and now everything is..okay?

"Why would I kill you?" He said simply and moved away from me to give me some space.

"Um I don't know, you just held a knife to my neck?" I felt my cheeks burn as I felt like he was just teasing me. It just didn't make sense.. I felt my muscles tense as slight alert rose up the back of my neck. I have to be on guard, he could really try to hurt me next time.

"Hmph, I guess that's right, but I don't have the energy to fight you right now." He smirked and returned to his seat at the dining room table.

I stared at him for a bit longer trying to figure out if he was really going to behave or try to "kill me" again, but after he continued to stare at me with those onyx orbs, I turned away from him and went back to cooking.

It was so odd. I knew I gave him enough chakra to be conscious again because that is what I intended. I needed him to wake to take some medicine, but I didn't expect him to be able to get up. He should not have been able to walk for a few days at the very least, most ninjas wouldn't have the strength…

However, he is one of the Team seven boys.. They never seemed to stay lying down for very long.

I monitored his breathing as I tried to concentrate on cooking. His breathing was low and even, and not the sound of someone who was struggling with multiple wounds and injuries. It amazes me how resilient he is. Just like Naruto.

"You know, you should stay lying down. You were badly hurt." I scolded not turning to face him. The silence that clung in the air started to make me uncomfortable, although I knew better. Seasick is not the talkative type.

He just grunted and shifted his weight but he did not move. I turned the heat on the soup low and turned toward him. As my eyes met him, it finally dawned on me that his intense gaze hasn't left me since I turned away from him. Was he just looking at me this whole time?

I mean I haven't changed that much. Maybe I'm a little be stronger but I looked the same from the last time he saw me. I had not changed completely. His gaze locked with mine and a slight smirk touched his lips. My eyes narrowed at his slight change in demeanor. This was a Sasuke I have never had the pleasure of meeting.

"Sasuke…" I said in a hushed tone. He just continued to look at me with those dark eyes that have launched a million fantasies. "What made you come back?" It was a question that was burning on the tip of my tongue however I knew it was stupid question. Naruto had forced him back, that's why he was so injured. Naruto brought him here, and I knew it would be temporary. We couldn't force him to stay. No matter how much I wanted to.

He sighed and pushed away from the table and walked back toward me. His eyes locked on mine.

"Naruto, of course. But I left something here…" He trailed off as he continued to advance toward me. I froze as he finally was standing right in front of me. His gaze was unwavering as silence filled the room, only the bubbling of the soup echoed. He was here and I still couldn't believe it. He was right in front of me and all I wanted to do was reach out and touch him… hug him.. make this all real. I was just waiting for him to turn in to smoke and disappear. Just like in my dreams. "I left something very important.. and it only took me till now to realize that." He said in his velvet tone. My heart started to thump louder in my chest. So loud I was sure Sasuke could hear it.

"What did you leave?" I whispered and the rare smirk returned to his lips, and with that he broke his gaze with me and turned toward the stove and stirred the soup. I turned away from him and place both my hands on either side of my face. I felt like I was on fire.

Sasuke has never been a verbal guy.. but his eyes always told stories.. and while I looked into that onyx abyss, they were screaming at me with compassion and bliss. He looked so serene and so comfortable, like storm of revenge that was ravaging the lone Uchiha had finally settled and everything was better now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for the very nice support so far on my first story on this site. I'm very happy with the feedback I have gotten so far. Even though my computer hates me and keeps trying to change Sasuke's name to Seasick...(To the ones who have read chapter one, you know this.)_**

 ** _Well let's keep it moving shall we?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...If I did, I would be pretty darn cool, and living in Japan. One can dream *sigh*._**

 ** _ENJOY! Comments are appreciated!_**

* * *

"I'm staying." He said blatantly. I turned around to look at him, and he was still bent over the stove stirring the soup.

"For good?" I asked. Another dumb question rolling off the tip of my tongue but all he answered with was -

"Hn."

My stomach filled with butterflies at his words. Though little they may be, they meant the world to me. The years of our little group being apart and separated, the huge void that formed when Sasuke had left me and Naruto had been unbearable. Kakashi had a very difficult time raising us up to be the resilient team we were before we were torn apart. Although, now things were falling into place and that made me more happy than I could ever imagine.

"Thank you," I whispered as tears burned my eyes. He turned to look at me for a moment and went back to the stove. I smiled and went to the cutting board right beside and began to work on the fish.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in front of the tv in my living room with a quilt wrapped around me. Sasuke had retreated to my bed since he had felt sleepy. I told him that he could use the couch seeing that it had a pull out bed but he just grunted and went on his merry way to my room like he owned the place. I wish he knew who he was about to anger. A very very strong konuochi. However, I decided to let him live for today since he faced death not more than a few hours ago.

Naruto kept texting me to make sure that I was alright with the beast in my house and I was getting slightly annoyed that I had to reassure him that I could take care of myself. Besides, Sasuke was in no shape to fight be. I would win in a heart beat and then it would be no fun. I turned to lean over the couch and gazed at the door to my room. It was still slightly cracked just like he had left it. I sighed and turned away and looked back at the TV. I had forgotten how anti-social Sasuke was. In the time he had been away, you could say I over fantasized about him. He was so much more nicer in my imagination…

 _Cha! It's your imagination, baka!_

I bowed my head in defeat. I am just certifiably insane.

I decided to make myself comfortable and lay down on the couch. I was starting to finally feel the affects of being a Medic Ninja. My lack of normal chakra was making me unbelievably tired and as I laid my head on the couch cushion, I knew I was fighting a loosing battle with my eyelids. I pulled the remote from underneath my blanket and turned off the TV, and looked at the clock on the wall.

It read 1:30am.

I didn't even realize it was that late. I yawned and looked at the reflection of my door in the black TV screen and still saw no movement with my door. He must be out. I realized this would be prime time to take a shower, while he was knocked out. I pushed myself reluctantly from the couch and sluggishly walked toward my room. When I pushed the door open softly I saw the man I had thought about constantly just laying across my bed. His arms rested on his chest while his legs laid completely stretched in opposite directions. The blanket no longer covered him but only his feet, he must of gotten hot. I saved his face for last as his raven black hair laid around his face like a little halo. His lips were parted slightly as shallow, even breaths escaped between his lips.I found myself enchanted by his presence. I tip-toed over to the side of the bed where I leaned over his so that I could look at his face closer. He looked so calm and tranquil. My hand reached out and swept a stray lock of hair away from his face and he sighed. I smiled and continued to look at him, also trying to drink the sight of him in seeing that there was a chance (even though he said he wouldn't) that he would leave. I turned away from him and started to walk toward my closet.

I felt stupid, utterly stupid. Why shouldn't I take is word? He told me he was staying for good..

 _But what if he's here for some other reason._

I bit my lower lip at that slight realization and glared down into my closet. That would be more likely than anything. I would really have to keep an eye on him. I peaked over my shoulder at him as I gathered my robe. He was still completely knocked out and I sighed and retreated to the bathroom.

Just stupid..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stirred awake at the sudden sound of rushing water. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed and looked toward the bathroom. He saw the steam rolling out from underneath the door and he sighed and pushed away from the bed. He felt slightly giddy at the fact that Sakura was in the shower. He could just picture the water falling off of her skin. He was practically a live wire just thinking about her.

It was true that he was back in the village and he was back for a reason. Yes, Naruto had succeeded in beating the snot out of him, but Sasuke also wasn't fighting with his full potential. Being a loner for so long has really gotten to him. Yes he was with his team with Orochimaru which only lead to an annoying alliance for lack of a better term, but he thoughts would always come back to what was here in Konoha. How he probably would have gone up the ranks with the other Genin 9 and they would have all been Jonin by now. Or at least Sasuke would, since Naruto was still just a Genin and not a Chunin. However, above all else, he thoughts would always come to the beautiful Jade eyed girl. How her passion for wanted to keep up with him and Naruto was somewhat unbearable, and he thought of her inevitable demise brought a lump to his throat.

Sakura had haunted his thoughts although he tried to kill her himself. He knew that having such a tie was very weak of him, because his soul intention was to get revenge and even without knowing it, Sakura was very much in the way.

He turned to look at the bathroom again before he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He heard a soft buzzing coming from the couch and reached over to the cellphone nuzzled between the quilt. He caller ID read 'Naruto' and snapped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hn," he grunted into the phone and walked toward the sink of the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed into the phone, you could tell he was unsettled to the fact that Sasuke answered the phone instead of his pink haired teammate. Was she okay? "W-Where's Sakura?" He questioned.

Sasuke heard Naruto rustling about on the other side of the phone, it sounded like he was walking.

"She's taking a shower." He answered and looked out the window at the dark night that covered Konoha.

"Oh, okay. She just wasn't answering my text -"

"- She's busy, baka." Sasuke said blatanly. Naruto froze on the other end of the line.

"You're in a good mood." Naruto stated with a chuckle. Although his tone was nowhere near friendly, Naruto knew his brother well enough to know even though his poisonous tone, he was in much better spirits.

Sasuke grunted and peaked over his shoulder when the water came to a stop. He smirked to himself as he thought of what he wanted to do next. He was looking forward to seeing Sakura right out of the shower and wasn't going to let Naruto distrub that.

"Don't bother us, Dobe." He said and shut the phone without waiting for a reply from him.

Sasuke placed the phone on the table and walked softly back to the bedroom and decided that it would be better if he were 'asleep' for her entry back in to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and mimicked his earlier sleeping posture and slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, just as Sakura opened the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light from the bathroom lit up my bedroom as I stepped out of the bathroom. I was ruffling a towel through my hair, trying to catch the soaked pieces of hair so that they didn't soak me. However, I was still very wet. I had not even taken the moment to dry myself since the shower was so unbearably hot. It was nice and relaxing and I took the time to work through the knots that had formed in my shoulders from the stress of today. I looked toward my bed and Sasuke was still fast asleep, just like how I left him. I hope he starts feeling better tomorrow. I walked over to him and looked at his peaceful face, and I reached my hand out and stroked his cheek softly, and with that his eyes snapped open. Red eyes greeted me as I had caught him off guard and I tried to back away but before I could retreat I was pinned to my bed underneath Sasuke. My heart pounded in my chest as he stared at me with his sharigan eyes. He was so terrifying with those red eyes but all I could think about was that he was so close. Just inches away from me. His hands held mine to my bed with a vice grip and I pulled against his hold. I could easily push him off of me if I just let my chakra flow, but I didn't want to break him.

His red sharigan eyes faded into the onyx natural color of his eyes as he calmed down, but his gaze was unwavering. Staring directly into my eyes.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and his eyes skimmed down my face to my lips and my heart hammered in my chest. What was he thinking? Why was he looking at me like that.. like a man who was in love…

He looked back up into my eyes and a soft smirk touched his lips as he stared into my eyes.

"I believe you have forgotten all you ninja tactics," he whispered in the space between us. My lower lip quivered and looked away from him.

"Sorry to wake you."

"Are you?" He continued and slowly started to dip toward me. I frowned at the scene that was unfolding in front of me and I let the chakra flow though my arms and within seconds I had Sasuke pinned underneath me instead of the other way around. I could feel the hurt visible in my eyes as he looked up at me in shock at my sudden strength.

"Get out of my room." I hissed and pushed him off my bed onto the floor. He got off the floor and brushed his clothes off as he left the room. I let out a shaky breath when the door closed and covered my face with my hands. I can't let this happen he's still the enemy. No matter how normal it feels. What hurt me even more…is that I had imagined that scenario a million times, and they ended a lot better. However, to be faced with it, to let him win so easily after all the pain he caused…

I heard a soft thud outside that sounded like the door closing and I sighed and laid down in bed. If he left it would not be the end of the world. I survived the first time, I can survive it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Now things are about to get cooking! I have recently decided to read through the ENTIRE Naruto series again just to see if it would help with some inspiration. Which it has, but I have also renewed my love for this series. It really amazes me.**

 **Anywhosers, Here chapter three! Enjoy and please comment! They feed my brain power *nom nom nom* yummm**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto...hmmm nope! I don't own that.**

* * *

"It's just so weird to see him walking around town. I'm still not used to it." Ino stated as we walked through the streets of Konoha. Hinata was right beside her, fiddling with her hands as usual, and I had my arms crossed in front of me. It was a somewhat chilly night and all I had to keep me warm was a knitted scarf, but I wasn't that cold in my long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Y-yes. Having Sasuke back in town has made Naruto very happy." Hinata blushed at the name of her newly budding relationship with Naruto; that we were all thankful was finally happening. Even though it took a mission for Naruto to see that she's cared for him for forever and a half, the girls were all very happy that it was finally happening for her. Now it was just me who needed someone.

Ino patted her slightly swollen belly, her soon new addition to her little family with Sai growing everyday inside of her. "Well maybe he's here to see you-"

"-Don't even start." I hissed and bowed my head down slightly. Yes, Sasuke was back and he has been peacefully staying in the village for about 3 weeks. After our little incident I have tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Also with him being back, Tsunade had permanently returned Sasuke to his position in Team 7. So even though I tried to stay away, missions were hard to get some distance. "He's just toying with me."

"Oh grow up, Sakura." Ino groaned. "He told you he was here to stay; he tried to kiss you, might I remind you. Why are you trying to throw away happiness?" Both Ino's gaze and Hinata found my jade eyes and I could see the painful expression that was on my face reflect in their eyes.

"Because, he hurt me guys."

"How long are you going to use that line?" I frowned and looked away from her.

"It's not an excuse." We came to a stop at the restaurant we were meeting the rest of the gang for the night. "Look I just don't want to put my pennies into something I'm not sure that's going to happen."

"I-Ino don't pressure, S-Sakura." Hinata scolded, which really didn't sound like a scold seeing that she kept her head down the whole time. I smiled and grabbed her hand and then she looked up at me and smiled back. "We just don't want you to regret not taking the leap, if the door suddenly closes." I stared at her slightly in shock, trying to process what she was telling me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said glumly and then opened the door for them to let them inside. The restaurant was pretty quiet except for this particularly noisy bunch that took up all the back tables. Naruto was howling with laughter over something, and Shikamaru and Choji were fervently trying to silent his cackling. I scanned the faces at the table, where we had most of the Genin 9. Neji and TenTen were in a deep and romantic looking conversation at the head of the table. Sai was sitting next to Naruto, however, he had a seat free for his lovely pregnant wife; as well as Naruto had a seat right next to him for Hinata. Choji was all ready picking off of the meat from the grill with his newly wed wife, Karui who was glaring at him eating all the food and would smack his hand away whenever she got the chance. Shikamaru was sitting stag right next to Kiba and Shino since Temari was on a mission in the Land of Sand. Last but not least, Sasuke was sitting toward the end of the table and the only empty seat that wasn't assigned to a girlfriend or wife was next to him. Really again? Naruto looked behind him and saw us and the biggest smile was plaster on his face.

"Hey guys! Come on, the foods here already. Choji will eat it all." He chuckled and Choji shrugged.

"No one told them to be late." Choji smiled and popped another piece of meat in his mouth.

We walked over and Sai got up and greeted for his unborn child, by kissing Ino's belly, then by giving Ino a sweet little peck on the cheek and proceeded to help her sit. Hinata (with no gentlemanly help from Naruto) sat right next to him, and he slung his arm around her shoulders and buried his face into her neck and she turned tomato red to which everyone shared a laugh. I walked toward Sasuke and he was in his signature sitting position, with his elbows on the table and his hands covering his mouth, but he's eyes were trained on me. When I returned his gaze he smirked. I smiled back politely and took the seat next to him. Karui grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"Alright everyone!" Naruto hollered to which the whole table except for Hinata scolded him for being so loud. "Yeah, yeah. So I know that things have been pretty hectic with everyone being very busy. I just wanted to get together so that, we can announce a few things."

"When did this turn into a meeting? I thought this was just a dinner. This is such a drag…"Shikamaru complained and I smiled.

"Oh suck it up Shika. This is a dinner but I know some big things-" He stated and then looked toward Neji and TenTen who immediately stopped talking. I looked at Ino and Hinata and they just shrugged. "-going on with everyone. Just wanna get caught up." He grinned and then turned to look at and Sasuke. He grabbed his cup and everyone followed and lifted their cup up and pointed toward Sasuke. I looked at him and grabbed my cup to which he just looked at me. "First, I want to welcome back my brother. He was a pain in the ass but I'm thankful that you are finally back with family." Naruto and Sasuke shared a knowing glance to which they both smiled at each other.

"Here, here!" Ino seconded and everyone said 'Cheers' and clinked their cups together. When Sasuke looked back at me, I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. This is probably the first form of physical contact we have had since he stayed at my house. However, after what Hinata said outside, she really got me thinking. I may not want to dive into a relationship with Sasuke, but I didn't have to be an ice queen toward him.

"Secondly," Neji spoke up and stood, pulling TenTen up with him. "TenTen said yes." He said lovingly as he looked in her eyes. She held out her hand and you saw the gorgeous engagement ring that wrapped around her finger. All the girls including me stood of from our chairs and squealed as we ran over to her and congratulated her. As we pulled away TenTen from Neji, he was being congratulated by the boys. It definitely showed two different types of people with this group. The guys all patted Neji's back and said I'm happy for you man, and all the girls were asking for their turn to ooh and ahh over the ring. I smiled at her and gave her a big hug and Sasuke came into view and when he noticed he caught my eye he smiled at me, and his eyes were soft and adoring. I quickly let go of TenTen and turned away from his gaze to let the blush burn through my system. Why does he look at me like that? After the excitement died we all returned to our seats and Sasuke lazily slung his arm to rest on the back of my chair. It was such a simple gesture that most men did anyways but it set my body ablaze.

"So Naruto when did you find out Neji was going to ask TenTen?" I mused since he gave them a not so subtle look when the dinner began. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was visiting Hinata, and he was practicing how to propose with Hinata. Definitely not fun to walk into at first. I did jump to conclusion a little bit, but after he explained and told me I had to keep quiet." He admitted and everyone laughed.

"Y-yes. Naruto was very mad." Hinata giggled at the memory and I smiled at the both of them because it was Naruto's turn to turn as red as a tomato.

"Naruto can be quiet literal. Similar with his ninja tactics, he just runs head long into battle." Sai noted with the same plain smile on his face, but his other hand was caressing Ino's belly.

"Look guys, this isn't about me this his about Neji and TenTen." Naruto grumbled and returned to eating.

After those few announcements the conversation started to die down since now everyone focused on eating. Me and Karui were in deep conversation about her recent honeymoon with Choji.

"It was so nice. I mean you know the ocean isn't too far away but it's so lovely to be able to get away every once in a while. To not have his friends bothering us." She said and eyed Shikamaru to which he shrugged.

"It sounds like it was a lot of fun. Who knew that Choji had a romantic bone in his body." Choji turned and frowned at me and Karui laughed.

"Yes, he shocks many." She said and put another scoop of food in her mouth. I turned to Sasuke and he was picking some meat off the grill and then turned to look at me.

"Are you having fun?" I asked and he looked around the table and then back at me.

"I forgot how noisy everyone was, when we are all together." He noted and I smiled like a goof.

"Well, yeah but we are one big noisy family." To which he nodded and took a sip of his sake. He pulled another sake cup from the table and poured a bit in and handed me the cup.

"Want some?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Uchiha?" I joked and cocked on of my eyebrows up in a questioning look.

"Hn." He smiled and giggled.

"Don't mind if I do." I grabbed the cup from his hand and electricity passed through us when my fingertips touched his hand. I tried not to show it affected me so in that same second I chugged down the sake.

"Whoa there, Haruno." Ino called from the other end of the table. "I'm not carrying you home if you become stark drunk." She warned and I rolled my eyes at her.

"If anything Sasuke will take her home." Neji stated and I looked toward Neji, glaring at him to which he just smiled at me sweetly and Tenten just giggle by his side.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed and poured more sake into my cup. I stared at him in amazement and instead of chugging the sake took a sip.

"So how was your mission?" I asked him and he took a nice slow sip from his sake cup. I know him and Naruto were on a really easy mission not too long ago. It was just a recon mission to get some information so Tsunade took me off the mission since it was so easy they didn't need a medic there.

"Simple."

"I'm sure." I said and took another sip.

"I had to control Naruto with out you being there." He grumbled.

"Oh come on. It was a recon mission how bad could he have been?" I joked because I know even on a simple mission like a recon, Naruto still needed to be rained in.

Sasuke gave me a dumbfounded look and reached over and poked my forehead. I laughed and pushed him on his shoulder.

"You can't expect more out of Naruto." He stated and I nodded.

"True."

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Naruto yelled getting out attention. I suddenly found myself leaning away from Sasuke and him from me. Were we leaning into each other? I looked away from Naruto to see Ino's little smirk on her face as she eyed us.

"We are talking about you." Sasuke stated and popped a piece of meat in his mouth.

"And how even on a recon mission, you can't behave." I smiled at Naruto and he frowned.

"It was so boring! Just sitting there and collecting information is dumb. We could have totally taken them, right Sasuke?" He countered and smiled at Sasuke with support to which Sasuke shook his head.

"That's not the point, Dobe."

"Whatever. Point: mission was a success." Naruto finished with that and started talking to Sai.

"Oh Naruto. We will forever be taking care of you. Till the end of time." I stated more to myself but Sasuke chuckled. I looked up at him because I couldn't believe he laughed but to my very much surprise he did.

"Well, when he becomes Hinata's problem we won't have much to worry about." I nodded and started to return to my food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo much fun!" Sakura slurred. Ino was right, she's kind useless when she's drunk. Sasuke grunted as he held most of her weight so she didn't fall down again.

"Thank you for being the brave soul to take her home tonight, Sasuke." Ino said and rested her hand on her belly. "I can't carry that girl anymore now that I'm pregnant."

"Hn." he looked down at giggling Sakura as she was playing with her scarf. God, he has never seen her like this.

"Get home safely." Ino said her parting words and took Sai's hand and started to walk off. He wrapped his arm more securely around Sakura's waist to which she burst out laughing and slipped out of his hands.

"What was that?" he questioned her and he tired to pick her up off the floor but she swatted his hands away, still laughing like a lunatic.

"I'm ticklish, dummy! Don't ticool me!" She said in a child like voice, but then hiccuped at the end of her sentence which sent her into a new round of giggles. Noted: Don't get Sakura drunk unless you want to take care of a child.

"Unbelievable." Sasuke grunted bent down and scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. Her hand rested right above his heart and Sasuke looked down at her. She was blushing and looked up at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. He must have caught her off guard, but carrying her was much faster than trying to lug her through the streets of Konoha at this hour. "Hold on." He instructed to which is wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up slightly at Sakura's tight embrace. Now that she was closer, he could really smell the wonderful perfume that had been tickling his nose all night. Cherry blossoms…

Sasuke launched himself from the street to the roof tops and hopped along toward her house. It took me all of 3 minutes to get there. When they got to her front door, Sakura let go of his neck and looked around.

"Boy, you're fast. Like lightening. Hey!" She shouted and slapped her hand down on Sasuke's chest using more force than needed. He coughed to cover the slight pain that stung his chest. She really needs to be careful with those things. "You know a jitsu that has lightening! You're like.. lightening guy." She stated and then started laughing at her own joke.

"Sakura where are you keys?" He asked and pulled her purse up, but he couldn't find them there.

"Its in my boobs." She slurred and yanked down her top. Her bra became completely visible and you could see right between her breasts were her keys. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes and she was staring at me waiting. "Grab 'em."

"Sakura just take you keys out so I can op-"

"My hands won't work, grab them!" She insisted and pulled down her top even more. He looked into her jade eyes and then he looked down to her keys hugged between her breasts. He held her tightly with one hand so she wouldn't fall and with his leg; he arched it up and had his knee rest against the door but it held her back up. As he used his now free hand, he quickly grabbed the key from between her breasts. They were warm. Just as another thought popped into Sasuke's head, Sakura's hand released her top and it came right back up to cover her. He blinked several times; trying to gather his thoughts before he set her down on the ground. Alcohol sure makes Sakura bold as well. She didn't seem to care at all that she practically flashed him. He reached around her and opened the door and then dropped the keys back in her purse.

Sakura stumbled into the house but she would be okay, since she was home. Just as Sasuke placed her purse on the table by the door, and was about to turn and leave he felt something pull on his shirt. He turned to meet those beautiful jade eyes, and they looked hurt. Slight alarm rose up Sasuke's neck as he peered into her eyes. Was she not feeling good? Had something upset her?

"Where are you going?" Her speech sounded more coherent now. She must be sobering up. Sasuke reached for her hand on his shirt and unhooked it. He cupped her hand between his, and marveled at how small it was between his hands. She may be really strong now but she still was tiny.

"Home." He stated and released her hand, to which she frowned and grabbed his hand again. Sasuke's eyes looked at her in question.

"I don't want you to go." Sakura said, her voice thick with emotion. At her sudden outburst his eyes soften and without another word he closed the door slowly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO everyone in the fantasy valley of FanFic! I have returned! Oh my goodness what a week this has been with a promotion and graduation and trying to get a new car... I tell you when this becoming an adult thing goes out of style, I'll be satisfied!**

 **Well as most of you are doing, I was reading Gaiden and could not be more confused or upset over the recent revelation! (For those who have not read it.. get your happy self to a manga website and read). But Kishi likes to mess with her heads so let's see how much he messes with our heads this time! Me and my sister have been battling with a few theories but nothing in set in stone until Kishi actually says something :P**

 **Well let's get the ball rolling! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and leave comments pro-favor :D**

* * *

I groaned as my eyes slowly opened to be greeted by the unrelenting sunrise. I turned away from my window to roll straight into another wall. I began to feel frustrated but I soon realized there was a cloth on this wall, and as my hands were pressed again it, the wall was moving. This isn't a wall. I looked up from the black cloth to see a sleeping Sasuke. My heart immediately picked up the pace, what is going on?! My hands were still on his rock hard chest and I quickly moved them away like I had just been electrocuted. I was just about to jump off the bed, when I noticed the slight weight that was on my waist. I looked down to find Sasuke's arm, lazily draped on my waist. I looked up at his calm face, just slowly breathing and I watched in fascination. What happened here…

As I looked into his face, I tried to remember what happened last night. We went out to eat.. Sasuke was there. I decided I wasn't going to ignore him anymore. We talked most of the night.. and there was alcohol, my headache was proof of that. So I got drunk, but that doesn't explain why Sasuke was in my bed.

Then it hit me…

Oh my god… oh my god…..OH MY GOD!

My eyes grew wide with alarm as I looked down at the blanket that draped over both of us. Did we? Did I? I peeked under that blanket and saw that I didn't have any pajama pants on and nor did Sasuke.. We were just in our underwear. I began to blush furiously at the thoughts that were taking shape.

Oh my god, did it finally happen and I was too drunk to remember? When I looked up at Sasuke's face again, his eyes were opened and he was just staring down at me. My eyes grew wide.

"Find anything interesting?" He questioned his voice thick with sleep. He must of seen me look under the blanket. I quickly looked away, embarrassed that I was caught. Oh my gosh, he's going to be so hurt over the fact that I don't remember…I have to lie!

But how am I going to lie over something I have never experienced?! Or at the very least was too drunk to experience?! What do they say in the movies? My mind scanned through the millions of chick flicks me and the girls had watched and the only line that stuck was: _Baby you were great._

I looked up at Sasuke again and gave him a sheepish grin as I placed my hands back on his chest.

"Y-you were great…baby." I said in what I hoped was an adoring tone. Calling him baby sounded so weird coming out of my mouth. It even felt weird. Sasuke smiled and then began to chuckle which threw me off.

"You're not usually this confused in the morning." He stated and his shoulders continued to shake with laughter.

"Well I'm very confused at how we got here.." I whispered and he just brought his hand up from my waist and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His smile was bigger than ever, and it threw me off. Why was he so happy? Can't he see that I'm a little frazzled?

"What do you think happened here…'baby'?" He countered in a joking tone. I glared at him to which he smiled wider. I sat up and looked around to see some of my clothes scattered on the floor, but Sasuke's was folded neatly on the chair next to my night stand. I looked back at him, and hugged the blanket to my body. I was in my bra and underwear and nothing else but Sasuke had his shirt and boxers. Something was off…

"That we…uh.. we did…things." I stammered, and that just sent him into another wave of laughter. Gosh, he's practically giddy.

"No, we didn't." He finally said and rolled onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. I looked back at him in confusion.

"We didn't?"

"No." He stated and locked his gaze with mine as he continued. "You didn't want me to go. You threw up in the kitchen sink, then when I got you over to the bathroom, you pretty much camped there. Once you were starting to feel better you stared to strip. Then I tried to get you to get into bed if you were going to keep going, and when I finally got you into bed you started crying because you didn't want me to sleep in the couch." He finished and smiled at me. I looked down and felt my cheeks heat up. I have heard my a clingy drunk but I never knew I was that bad. I peeked up at him through my lashes and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…usually Ino deals with me, and as my best friend, she down plays it." I tried to defend myself but Sasuke just shrugged and continued to look up at the ceiling. He seemed so relaxed in my bed. He didn't even look slightly nervous that we were both in my draws, whereas my heart had not stopped hammering in my chest since I noticed he was here. "Um," I continued and Sasuke looked down at me again. "Can you get out of my room? I kinda want to put clothes on." I said sheepishly to which, he just pushed himself up and off the bed. He grabbed his clothes from the chair was started to walk toward the door. "Sasuke?" I called before he walked out the door.

"Hn?" He turned and looked at me with his very familiar blank expression. It brought back times that Sasuke would just stare out into the world while me and Naruto would annoy Kakashi. He was always so calm and collected, hardly anything made him have a facial expression.

"Thank you." I smiled and shrugged. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed I fell back into my bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Let me just process what had happened here…My body felt tingling from head to toe just at the simple thought that we were in the same bed together. That I was able to make Sasuke stay simply by crying. Which was odd, since I cried last time and he left without even thinking about it…I winced at the dull pain that suddenly invaded my chest. It was healed but it still ached from time to time; my first heart break from Sasuke. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed and started to clean up my room, picking up my clothes from last night. I saw that my shirt was stretched out from the collar. Ino must have grabbed my shirt or something. I frowned, man, this is one of my favorite shirts. I picked up the rest and threw it in the hamper. I looked at the clock and realized it's been about 10 minutes already, I didn't want to keep Sasuke waiting. I quickly grabbed some shorts and tank top and gave myself a quick once over in the mirror. My hair was a little out of place, with a few strands going wherever they may. I ran my fingers through my hair to try to tame the wild forest. Then I saw a reddish bruise that was right above my right breast. Huh, that wasn't there yesterday. I looked at it in the mirror and poked at it. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. Maybe I hit something, hmmm. I sighed and decided to do a quick clean up before I saw Sasuke, so I brushed my teeth quickly and washed my face. By the time I was actually out of my room I figured Sasuke already left.

However, when I walked into the living room, he was standing in front of the sliding glass doors for my patio with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Hn." He agreed and placed his other hand in his pocket. I wonder who he's talking to. I started to walk toward him, and he just looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. "I gotta go," and without another word he snapped the phone shut. He turned all the way around and leaded against the glass door and placed his other hand in his pocket.

"Thank you again." I said first, really wanting to show how much I appreciated him sticking around to help me. He shrugged and smiled. It was really throwing me off that he was smiling so much. He never smiled this much in all the years that I have known him. Then something occurred to me. Maybe he's seeing someone? My chest ached slightly at the thought. Maybe Ino was right…I missed my chance.

 _Cha! Don't be dumb. If he had a girl, why did he spend all night with you?_

Good point.

"Are you hungry? I can make some food…" I offered, trying to bide by time with him.

"Actually I have to go." He said and his eyes were sympathetic. "Naruto wants to spar, and I finally agreed." He rolled his eyes and I giggled at the thought. Naruto has been very happy to have his brother back. It made him even more glad that he finally had someone who was just as good as him to fight with. Even on the missions we have been on since Sasuke has come back, Naruto was always asking to practice. It's nice to know he's still trying to grow.

"Have fun." I wished and he pushed away from the glass and came to stand right in front of me. I froze as he raised his hand up to brush some of my hair behind my ear.

There was just silence as we stared into each other's eyes, the unspoken questions just hanging in the air…when was I going to see him again?

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked and let his finger trail down my jaw line. I swallowed hard as a tingling sensation trickled through my body. What is this guy doing to me?

"Uh..um…nothing." I replied to which he smirked. I was having a hard time forming words. This is ridiculous. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and place this hand under my chin and made me tilt my head back so that he could see me better.

"I'll see you later then." He whispered and started to lower his head toward me.

Oh my god, this is it. Our first kiss… My heart was pounding in my ears as my eyes were locked on his onyx orbs. My inner self was running through a field of flowers screaming _YES!_ at the top of her lungs because it was finally happening… He was just an inch away from me and I closed my eyes not wanting to ruin the moment by just staring at him, and then—

"— Sakura I'm here to take care of you!" Ino announced as the door slammed opened. My eyes snapped opened and me and Sasuke both looked to the now frozen Ino in my doorway. "— oh, am I interrupting something?" She held up her hands and looked between me and Sasuke. Sasuke dropped his hand from under my chin and sighed.

"I was just leaving." He stated and turned back to me and poked my forehead. I frowned and placed my hand over my forehead. "See you," and without another word he was gone. I stood there for a moment, kind of basking in my anger at being interrupted, but finally I took a deep breathe and turned to the now grinning insanely, Ino. I glared at her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I hissed and she just dropped her bag on the floor and waddled over to me.

"Don't give me that. What was going on there?! What is he doing here?" She almost screeched and I turned and walked away from her and headed toward the kitchen. If was going to deal with excited Ino, I needed some aspirin. I started to dig through my cabinets as she continued. "Oh my gosh, I told him to make sure that you got home okay. Well, if what I think happened, happened, then you are more than okay my dear. Oh come on, you pink little devil, spill!" She pushed as she twirled me around to face her.

"Nothing happened. He brought me home, he helped me when I vomited and make sure I slept fine. Nothing happened." I said and she frowned.

"Well that's not juciy at all. You would think Uchiha would try something, pretty girl like you." Ino scowled.

"He's not an animal, Ino." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cabinet and took hold of the medicine, and quickly popped two pills in my hand and then in my mouth.

"He is a man. So what happened it looked like he was —"

"— about to kiss me? Yeah I thought so too, then this girl came and interrupted us." I glared at her and chased down the pain pills with water. She rolled her eyes and sat in the nearest chair, and started to caress her stomach.

"How was I supposed to know he was still here. He was just supposed to drop you off." She pouted and I saw across from her.

"To be honest that freaked me out too. I didn't expect to wake up to him in the bed." Ino's mouth fell opened at the last part of my sentence and I inwardly groaned that I had given her that information.

"He what?!" She reached over and grabbed my hand yanking me forward. Why does she have so much energy? Don't most pregnant women feel tired, jeez!

"He stayed the night but he slept in my bed…with me. I honestly thought we had done something, to be completely fair. I even considered lying to him about thinking the sex was good." I giggled at that memory and so did Ino. "I was actually kind of relieved that nothing happened."

"Oh believe me honey..if it happened. You would remember. It's not something you easily forget." She chuckled and leaned back in her hair and started rubbing her belly again. "Especially, with Sasuke.. I'm sure he'd rock your world."

"Oh don't be gross, don't you have a husband?"

"Yes, who I'm very happy with. It would just be nice to finally be able to talk to my best friend about this stuff." She winked and I just smirked at her.

"Well let's not jump the gun. We aren't dating…" Someone had to break the pretty picture that was forming. Yes, it did pretty much feel like a done deal, but it wasn't a done deal. He was just helping me. I don't want to jump to anything, until he actually ask. Sasuke is such a literal guy, and until he actually says he needs me then I won't actually take things literally. I mean I'll try. "He's coming back over tonight so we will see how it goes." I looked away from her and out the window. My body warmed at the thought of seeing him again tonight. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello! It's been a while! I just recently got promoted at my job, so a lot of my time that I used to put into writing stories...has been put into catching up on my work.**_

 ** _Adult life sucks._**

 ** _Anyways, I have been reading Gaiden and have been really happy with the development and excited to see how easily it opens to the new Boruto movie._**

 ** _But I'm just gonna geek out for a bit about FF7 the remake! It's finally happening! Oh life is good!_**

 ** _Alright enough of my ranting! Please enjoy and leave comments!_**

* * *

The two men were huffing, struggling to get air as they laid on the ground. The blonde headed boy started to chuckle, to which Sasuke just frowned at him. He must be going crazy.

"That was great! It's so great to have someone who challenges me, you know?!" He practically yelled into the sky. Sasuke shook his head and look away from him and back up at the clouds. The sun was almost setting and white fluffy clouds just floated along idling. He thought back to this morning and the beautiful image of Sakura, how he almost got to touch his lips to hers. He was slightly agitated still that they were interrupted but hopefully it wouldn't happen again tonight. He wasn't going to settle for just giving her a hickie on her chest. Naruto looked over at his silent brother who was lost in thoughts just looking at the clouds, he smirked. "Something on your mind?"

"Hn." Was all he answered with and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" He pushed and Sasuke just turned his head to the side and gave his annoying friend a look to which he frowned back at him. "You know you don't have to hide shit from me. I know you better than you know yourself." He chuckled and Sasuke just grunted sarcastically.

"Sure you do."

"You were at Sakura's last night?" He questioned which actually sounded more like a statement. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"How did you know that?"

"Girls talk man. Get used to it." Naruto smiled and winked at Sasuke, to which he rolled he eyes and continued to look at the sky. He guessed he should have expected that, Sakura was not a quiet girl, but he was just surprised at how fast word travels around here… "Look can I just say something?"

"Has me saying no, ever stopped you before?" Sasuke countered to which Naruto grinned like a fool.

"Nope. Okay then, well," He expression grew serious as he locked eyes with the black haired boy. "Sakura is very important to me. She's family…I know that you care about her a lot. I also know what you are trying to do…and believe me man I'm rooting for you." He said but then he reached over the grabbed Sasuke's shirt and brought him closer. "But if you ever try to pull anything like you did the last time, I will kill you." He warned and released Sasuke's shirt. He knew he didn't have to say much to get the point across that he would do anything for Sakura if he had to endure seeing her cry again. However, Naruto knew that his pink haired teammate had finally cracked through his hard exterior that the Uchiha always had up. Her supposably 'annoying' ways had finally trickled down into his heart and he finally saw that there was someone who cared just as much for him as Itachi. She was in love with him, and finally he was in love with her. Naruto noticed at the dinner how Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and he could tell with out Sasuke having to even say the words himself that he was in love. Sasuke looked away from his blue eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to hurt her." He whispered into the sky, somewhat in a pained tone. He knew how painful it was for her the first time. He knew and saw it in her eyes when he knocked her out that night. It was there but he ignored it, he had revenge on his mind.

"And you won't," Naruto said confidently, and patted his shoulder. "This time you'll marry her!" He cheered and Sasuke reached over and punched him flat in the jaw.

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I started rubbing the towel through my hair as I walked out of the shower. I had taken 2 showers since Sasuke had left my apartment. I was on edge and if someone was still in the apartment with me, they would sense it as well. I felt little droplets tickle my back as my hair clung to my neck. I decided to dress like I wasn't expecting anything of tonight. So I just put on some black leggings and a green tank top that I loved because it always brought out my eyes. I walked into the living room and saw that my rice was finally done cooking and ruffled the towel through my hair one last time before I slung it over my dinning room chair. I decided I was going to make Sasuke some riceballs, since its all I remember him eating as kids.

As I placed some of the rice in my hands and started molding it into perfect little triangles. My heart was growing anxious as I looked at the clocked and it read 6:30pm. Naruto was usually done with training by 6pm, so that meant that Sasuke would be arriving soon. I took deep breaths as I tried to focus on the rice in my hands, and making sure it looked perfect. I pulled out a plate and started to line all the riceballs up on the plate and and then I reached over to my fruit bowl and grabbed two pears, and started to slice them up. Suddenly as soft knock wrapped on the door and I jumped at the noise, causing the knife to fall out of my hand.

"Uh, coming!" I called and quickly picked up the knife and put it in the sink, then I scurried over to the door. I combed my fingers through my damp hair and hoped to god I looked presentable. As I reached for the door knob I took one final big breath, and then swung the door open. Sasuke had his back facing toward me but when I opened the door, he turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulder at me. He smirked, and it just took my breath away. I felt my heart hammer against my chest as I just stared at him with what must have been, a dumbstruck face.

"Can I come in?" He said in an amused tone. I could tell my reaction to just his presence was somewhat amusing to him. I looked down at my feet and gathered my thoughts and looked back up into his onyx eyes.

"Sure." I moved aside to let him in, and once he passed me, I let a shaky breath out as I closed the door behind me.

 _Okay, Baka. This is a once in a life time opportunity. Don't mess this up._

I nodded in agreement with my thoughts and saw that Sasuke was looking at me with patient eyes. It didn't look like he was going to start the conversation first so I took a small breath in and began.

"Are you hungry? I was just making myself some rice balls." I pointed toward my dining table where the plate resided. He nodded and walked toward the table and picked one up. I was very pleased that he ate it willingly and that he didn't seem to not like it. If he didn't, he did a darn good job of hiding it. I followed him to the table and picked one up for myself and started to nibble on it. There was a strong silence that was between us as we both ate the snacks I prepared. It really started to bother me that he wasn't talking…

He was so talkative this morning…

Maybe he regrets what happened between us.. That thought but a lump in my throat but suddenly while I was eating, he reached over and touched my cheek. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"You had rice on your face. You're a messy eater…" he commented and chuckled. I felt the blush burning in my cheeks as touched me. Yeah… I know I can be a bit of a slob. However, Sasuke kept his hand against my cheek. I looked back up at him, and he eyes were serious but full of wonder. His eyes in general, were an open book to whoever had the chance to read them. They were beautiful…

He turned his palm in so it was cupping my cheek and his shifted his whole body to face me. My breath caught as this was a re-enactment of what happened this morning. He was going to try to kiss me again. As the room grew silent, he started to lean in again, his eyes cautioning me of his advance. His other hand came up to wrap around my waist and bring me closer to him. My heart felt like it was about ready to fly out of my chest with how fast it was beating. I thought I was going to have a heart attack….

Finally, he dipped his head and I felt his soft lips touch mine. The physically contact was so overwhelmingly charged with energy between us, I began to feel dizzy. He pulled away slowly, and I started to open my eyes and I saw that his eyes were still closed as he pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled and let my hands come up to rest on his shoulders, and a sigh slipped through my lips. At the sound of that, Sasuke began to smirk, and then opened his eyes to look at me.

"Wow," I whispered as my hands slide from his shoulders to his arms. I felt his shiver slightly at my touch and it made me feel warm all over. To think I had the same affect on him, that he had on me.

"Yeah," He whispered back and started to lean in to kiss me again, but this time I pulled away. Ino's nagging voice was in the back of mine, that Sasuke came back for me. It never made sense until now. Now, all I wanted to do was confirm that. Sasuke looked at me slightly confused for pulling away, and he tightened his grip around my waist to pull me closer against his body.

I giggled at the slight frustration on his face and placed one finger against his lips.

"Wait, I want to ask you something…" I trailed off and he looked at me with a questioning gaze. "What was the reason you came back?" He eyes soften at that and a slight smirk appeared on his lips. He removed one of his hands from around my waist and took my hand away from his mouth.

"There are many reasons I had for coming back. That life was not one I wanted to live. Itachi never dreamt I would become this. He had so much faith in what I was to become…faith that I blocked out with rage…," his voice was pained as he trailed off, clearly remembering his beloved mentor and brother. I regretted asking the question, because it was obviously opening a can of worms; but he continued. "But something finally broke through the anger," he looked his gaze with mine as he continued. " You."

I could feel my face heat up, as he finally confessed what made him come back. I began smiling like an idiot and when I saw him smiling just as wide I started to laugh and hug him closer.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face against my neck, and I felt his breath tickle the sensitive skin there.

"I love you," he whispered and I felt my whole body wrack with massive tremor that shook me to my core. The words I have been dying to hear from him. To hear him say a million times. I have fantasized about him saying 'I love you', to me countless times when we were younger. Whenever we were on missions together, or whenever the three of us would hang out in the village. I always thought that, this would be the perfect time for him to confess to me.

It never happened, because let me be honest; I knew he never cared about me then. He was too blind. However, so was I. For all I fantasized, I never though that this moment would be the most perfect moment for him to confess to me. My vision began to get blurry as tears started to fill my eyes. I pulled away from him one last time, and I placed my hands on either side of his face. He looked at me with alarm as I felt the tears brim over, and spill down my cheeks; but despite the tears, I was smiling.

This was something I wanted him to see. I wanted him to see how much this meant to me, and how much I loved him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." I said back in a hushed tone. I brought his face to mine, and worked my lips against his. He released his lips from mine as he dipped down to gather me up in a cradle in his arms and started to walk toward my room.

The rest is — as they say — history.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry it's been so long with this next chapter. I have been pretty busy fixing up some cosplays for a convention we have coming up over here :P**

 **Well this chapter is pretty much like 'the calm before the storm' type of chapter. The next chapter to follow will have the tail end of this calm but after that it's going to spike up from there!**

 **Please leave a comment and a review! I really appreciate the few follows I have and the private messages I have been receiving! It's really encouraging to know that other like my stories. :)**

 **Alright everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, reaching toward the other side of the bed for Sasuke. When my hand grabbed for air, my eyes shot opened and I saw that other side of the bed was empty. I felt slightly alarmed, because I thought that maybe he had left, but I saw that his clothes were still scattered about on the floor. At the site of the mess that was in my room, I began to blush furiously.

Last night was by far the best night of my life. It was a night of firsts, all around. I remembered thinking, right before I drifted off to sleep, that this reunion between me and Sasuke could not have been more perfect. Everything finally fit into place, and I was deliriously happy.

As my thoughts were starting to wander back to where Sasuke was, I heard something fall in the kitchen, followed by someone cursing under their breath. I smiled and hugged the sheets to my naked body and pushed myself off the bed. I walked toward the kitchen with my blanket trailing behind me like a very long train on a dress, and Sasuke was working very hard over the stove. I smiled and walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He grunted and looked over his shoulder at me, and slight blushed colored his cheeks. I think he realized that if I let go of him right now, my blanket dress will fall to the floor. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Ohio, Sasuke." I said and kissed his back. He shuttered slightly but he didn't try to move away from me.

"Ohio." He said and then reached over to turn off the stove, and with me in tow, walked to the cabinet and grabbed two plate and placed both rice omelettes in their own plates. I looked around him at the steamy meal he had made for the both of us. It looked yummy, and just as I thought it, my tummy agreed with me and spoke up. I giggled and released Sasuke to take a seat at my table. When I looked up at him to sit down, he kind of looked around awkwardly. I frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I was going to bring you food in bed…" He trailed off and a slight pink started to color his cheeks. I felt my mouth pop open at his comment. My heart be still! He was so darn cute when he was trying to do something for me! I let my head rest between my two hands as I stared up at his embarrassed face.

"You are just… adorable." I said bluntly, and he frowned and took a seat without another word and started to shovel food in his mouth. If I didn't know Sasuke any better, I would have been slightly offended by his little fit. However, I knew that was his way of working past a moment. I smiled and looked down at my food and began to eat too. It was just quiet, as we both focused on our food. We would steal glances at each other occasionally. I would catch him looking at me eating, and vice versa.

I had to say, even though it was a silent breakfast, I was enjoying this.

Last night.. was beyond words. Sasuke was so gentle and he showed a whole other side of him that I never knew existed, and it made me feel very special. I blushed at the thought of everything, and I started to get frustrated at the fact that everything about last night was setting my whole body ablaze.

Suddenly, Sasuke chuckled which interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him, and he had a little smirk on his lips as he was looking at me.

"What's so funny?" I said in a slightly nervous tone, which sent him into a new wave of chuckles.

"So how many times are you going to think about last night?" He said in his husky voice. It sent a slight tremor through my body to hear him talk about last night. Just with his words, he started a fire that I knew could not be put out so easily. Well..unless…and I began to blush profusely.

"Well, you try to not think about it." I frowned and shoveled the last piece of the omelette in my mouth. He locked his eyes with mine, and his smile slowly faded.

"I can't." I gulped loudly as I looked at the hunger in his eyes.

However, Sasuke sighed and pushed away from the table.

"We have to go." He stated and gather both his plate and mine.

"Where are we going?" I was so confused. We didn't have a mission today… Why couldn't we just stay here and….have fun?

"Tsunade had summoned us." He picked up a scrolled from the counter and launched it in my direction. I caught the little scroll between my index and middle finger, and let it fall open.

"Oh, well….when did this get here?" I asked as I pushed away from the table and started to walk toward the bedroom. I heard Sasuke following me at my heels. I hope we weren't keeping Tsunade waiting. Just the thought of keeping her waiting, sent anxiety rushing through my veins.

She's worse than me…

"It got here about an hour ago." I turned around to face him, and my mouth fell.

"An hour?!" I almost whispered. Oh god…

"Don't worry. Naruto is already there. He's explained we would be behind." He said blatantly as he put on his shirt. I pulled my closet open and quickly grabbed my ninja outfit and threw it on the bed. I let the sheet fall around me as I began to put my bra on. I heard Sasuke cough behind me and I turned to looked at him. He had his back toward me as he was pulling his pants on. I knew I was completely naked, but he has seen this last night. Also, we were in a rush. Sasuke left the room before I was completely done, giving me my privacy.

However, it didn't take me long to follow him. We both walked out of my apartment and raced over to the Hokage's office.

The streets of Konoha were bustling with people, as we raced past all of it. When we finally reached her balcony, we just walked through her window.

Naruto was sitting in Tsunade's chair, and she was standing beside him. She was grinning down at him, as I noticed he was wearing the Hokage head covering. I walked around to the front of the desk and smiled at the grinning Naruto in the Hokage chair.

"Looks good, Naruto." I stated and looked toward Tsunade, who rolled her eyes, but was smiling down at the future Hokage.

"Believe it! I was made to wear this!" He smiled and readjusted one more time.

"Okay, enough. Its time to get started." Tsunade finished as she swiped the hokage's cap from Naruto's head and placing it on the table. Naruto sighed and forced himself out of the chair to join us in front of the table. Once we were all lined up with me in the middle, Naruto leaned over to make eye contact with Sasuke and he started to wiggle his eyebrows. I gasped and looked at Sasuke and he frowned at Naruto.

Did Sasuke tell Naruto….about last night? I started to blush and I looked down biting my lip. They say women talk…

"Is there something I'm interrupting?" Tsunade introjected and we all snapped to attention.

"N-nothing, milady." I answered and Tsunade glared at me for a moment before continuing.

"Everyone, you are being assigned a mission. It's a B rank escort mission. A prince from the Land hidden in the Clouds. Hiroku needs to be escorted to a sub-village in the Land hidden in the Sand to meet his betroth." She stated as she shuffled through her paper work. Naruto groaned at the thought of an escort mission, but I just rolled my eyes. Yes, there is a chance this could be a super easy escort mission, but when you are in a mission with Naruto when has it ever been easy?

"You are to rendezvous with him in three days time, departing tonight. It is very important that this wedding is successful. It will prove to be a great bond between the Sand and the Cloud. As an ally of the Sand, we offer our utmost support." She said and we all nodded in unison. "Good. Gather your belonging for the trip. We will do our weapons check in an hour in front of the entrance." She finished and held out the mission paper for me to grab.

"Yes!" We said together and the boys immediately departed. I walked up to Tsunade to take the mission paper, and right as I was about to grab it, she swiped it away. I looked up at her, and her expression was devious. I began to look down and started to feel the blush burn in my cheeks.

"Yes, milady?" I almost whispered and she began to laugh loudly.

"Well it looks like my little cherry blossom has finally bloomed!" She cheered and came around the desk and wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I coughed at the sudden shear force of it, and tried to create some space between us.

"Milday…you're…cutting off air." I pleaded and then she released me. "How did you know?"

"Well do you want the physical how did I know? Or the medical how did I know?" she promoted and I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"On second thought, I don't want to." I groaned and she giggled and rested her hand on my back.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm happy for you. No better person right?" She winked and I groaned some more which made her laugh.

"Was it really that obvious?" I felt like I was on display. I really hope that people wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at me.

"To a trained medical ninja that can even sense the tiniest injury, yes. To the naked eye, no. Sakura, I know your whole chakra structure from head to toe. If one thing is off, I am to pin-point it immediately." She stated and I just signed and gathered the paper from the desk. "Sakura."

"Milady?" I turned to face her as I was about to walk out the door.

"I'm glad you finally took the leap. You look better." She said and her eyes softened. I looked down, remembering how she used to see me. I was constantly hiding from him, upset about him, literally ruining my wellbeing distraught over him. Now, I felt like I was glowing with how perfect everything was.

"Thank you, milady." I grinned and closed the door behind me.

It was really starting to become weird to me how just one thing happening in your life, can change everything. I have been subject to this type of change before but it really make a difference when it is a positive impact.

I raced home and grabbed everything I needed, eager to be with everyone again. I figured this mission would be completely easy. Just another escort prince/princess mission. Yes, the clients can prove to be rather annoying but I think that this will be done sooner than we think. Then me and Sasuke could come home and continue from where we left off…

As I opened my door to step out of my apartment I was greeted by onyx eyes.

"Sasuke." I looked at him in disbelief. Weren't we supposed to meet at the entrance? He reached around me to pull the door closed, but in the same second he pushed me against the door, and crashed his lips onto mine. I was a little surprised but I started to work my jaw again his, as my hands found their way into his hair. He pulled away from me and I began to gasp for air.

"Sorry." He apologized with a slight smirk on his face. His arms were held tightly around my waist. I giggled and let my hands slide from his hair to around his neck.

"We have to go." I urged and he pressed his lips softly to mine and then pulled away to groan.

"Fine. Do you have everything?" He asked but I started to laugh some more.

"Well, I could check if you let go of me." I stated and he dropped his arms and looked away from me, with a slight blush to his cheeks. I smiled. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Let's go then." He sighed and held out his hand for me to grab. He just kept doing things that blew me away. I took hold of his hand and we flew threw the village to Naruto. I kept looking at our hands and how he held my hand tightly. It made my heart flutter at the fact that it was now official. No more day dreaming. Sasuke was mine, and I was his. When we landed in front of the entrance, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of us.

"Yes!" He yelled and ran to us with full force and wrapped his arms around us both. I started to laugh and hug him back, while Sasuke protested and fidgeted.

"Get off of me, loser!" He shouted back at Naruto and I just squeezed his hand to which he looked down at me and I just gave him an apologetic smile. To which Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Finally! God, everything is right in the world again!" Naruto exclaimed while he released us. I nodded and looked up at Sasuke who was looking away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks, and I just hugged his arm closer to me. "This is really great." Naruto said in a much calmer voice, which made me want to look back at him. His eyes were calm, and tranquil. The kind of peace that I have not seen in his eyes since we were Team 7. The kind of peace that was killed off when Sasuke left us so suddenly. I smiled at him, because I felt the exact same way. The world was right again.

"Alright. We have a mission. Let's go." Kakashi said behind us. We all turned to the sound of his voice, and me and Sasuke released hands immediately. Kakashi's eyes softened slightly at the sight of all three of us, the same way it did every mission we have had together since Sasuke came back. "Weapon's check." He called and we all held out our bags and pouches for him to examine.

Once everything was all set, Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright team, it's going to take us three days to get to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to retrieve our prince. Keep your energy up, and make sure we get our rest. No need to be caught off guard." He promoted, debriefing us like he always did before the mission. He tightened his backpack strap and turned away from us to face the path. "Let's move." Without another word we all began to run effortlessly through the forest toward our next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! Oh my goodness it has been some time since I updated! A lot of things have been going on. I also just started thinking about a new Fanfic! I'm excited to role it out after I finish this one.**_

 _ **That's one of my biggest flaws... I always think of these amazing ideas but I can never finish them. Horrible, isn't it? What about you guys? Do you go through the same thing? If so, tell me how you conquer it! Leave a comment!**_

 _ **Anyways, I thought there was only going to be one more slow chapter but I apologize after much looking over, this one will not be the last slow one. There will be one more as of right now. Then we get cooking! Sorry in advance!**_

 _ **I'm very thankful for the few followers I have, and the few messages I have**_ ** _received! It gives me loads of encouragement! I heart you guys!_**

 ** _Well enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

We gathered around the bonfire, while the food was boiling over it. Thankfully, I packed for the meals because the boys did not bring much for the journey other than power food. I had brought a few canned soups and thankfully we were running along a river; because, it didn't take Naruto long to get fish from the river.

We were already gnawing away at the fish while the soup finished cooking.

"Always prepared, Sakura." Kakashi commented as he leaned against a tree a drink in his hand.

"Well if I don't you boys would starve." I grumbled and pulled the pot from the fire and started to blow on it as I walked around and poured soup into everyone's bowl. Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

"That would be an excellent observation." He said, and crushed his can of tea.

"C'mon, Sakura is the best. She always looks after us." Naruto commented as I poured the soup in his bowl. He grinned and started to sip at the soup to which he sighed in contentment. "Ahh, that's the stuff."

I walked over to Sasuke and he just looked up at me as I poured him soup, and then he nodded and started to sip at his soup as well. I looked toward Kakashi and offered his soup to which he just raised his hand in response. I shrugged and returned back to my bowl to pour the remainder of the soup and started to sip at mine as well.

"I'll be on cleaning duty." Kakashi stated as he took the pot and some of the other used supplies and turned toward the river to wash them off.

When Naruto seemed certain Kakashi was somewhat out of ear shot her turned to me.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened between you and Sasuke?" He whispered and I glared at him.

"My god, you are worse than a girl." I hissed back at him to which he shrugged as if I said nothing.

"C'mon Sakura! I know you and Sasuke didn't make up overnight -"

"— Cut it out Naruto!" I hissed and pushed at his shoulder. He frowned and looked down and then glared across the bonfire at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking off into the night sky, being as silent as ever but I could read the scowl on Naruto's face. It looks like he tried to get the information out of Sasuke to no avail. I was very thankful that Sasuke was keeping it under lock and key. I felt a slight twing of guilt as I might not be able to hold out as long as he would. I was itching to get back to the village and speak with the girls about everything. I was finally ready to compare stories and I had to leave the village.

"Fine," he whispered back to be in defeat but then leaned closer to my ear. "Are you happy?" His words caught me off guard. I guess it's not something I could really see him asking, seeing that everyone could apparently see I was physically happy. He must be worried. I smiled warmly at him and nodded. Naruto started to cackle and Sasuke started to look at us like we had caught on fire. I took the final sip of my soup and just as I was about to head over to Kakashi to give him my bowl, Naruto snatched the bowl out of my hand. "I already got Sasuke's bowl. I'll take your's too." He winked at me and started to walk toward Kakashi by the river.

I turned to walk toward Sasuke who was placing bags in his tent, since he was in charge of holding our bags for the night. I cleared my throat, hoping he would look up at me, but he continued putting things away.

"This is a little awkward…" I trailed off and he stopped what he was doing and peaked out from inside the tent.

"What is awkward?" He gave me a puzzled look. I frowned and folded my legs and sat on the cool ground in-front of his tent. He looked toward Naruto and Kakashi when the blonde haired boy burst out with laughter, then he looked back at me.

"Well, are we going to tell them?" I whispered and he gave me a smug look.

"Do we feel the need to tell everyone?" He said in a glum voice as he sat down in front of me. I smirked and peaked up at him from behind my eyelashes.

"Well, I would like too…you know. They are family." He gazed at me a few moments longer and then he started to get a slight pink tint to his cheeks. I'm starting to realize that Sasuke blushes a lot easier than I thought. My smile grew wider at the thought and he grunted and looked away from me.

"You can if you would like to—"

"— But?"

He smirked and continued, "— but I would prefer to wait till after the mission." I frowned slightly and looked toward Naruto and Kakashi. Sure, Naruto pretty much knew already. He might just ask questions the whole time, and just distract himself from the mission. Sensei would not like that. I looked back to my raven haired boy and I nodded.

"You're right." It looks like I'm really going to have to wait till we get back to Konoha. I'm also going to have to keep Naruto at bay. All of a sudden, Sasuke reached over and poked my forehead. I felt my cheeks flare up with just that simple touch from him, and he frowned.

"It's not going to be that long. Can you wait?"

"I can. It's just that Naruto is going to be a little….how do I say this delicately…" I trailed off and he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of the idiot. Don't worry about him." I smiled and then pushed myself off the ground and walked toward my tent.

"Alright, get some sleep." I called, and ducked into my tent without looking back at Sasuke. I have to say it was a little weird for me. I know we have been officially together for only 24 hours.. but I _craved_ his company. I need to touch him. To talk to him. To be near him. It was bothering me that we were not sharing a tent. I laid down on my sleeping bag let my mind wonder to last night, and after replaying it for what seemed like a million times, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the raven haired boy emerged from his tent to find his Sensei disposing of any evidence that they were there. He seemed to be there first one out of the team that was awake, as Sasuke could hear the snores of Naruto coming from his tent, and Sakura's bag pack still leaning against her tent.

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi, burning the remains for the fire pit they had created last night. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the advancing figure and smirked.

"You don't have to be up for another 30 minutes, Sasuke." He noted and then dosed the flames with a water jistsu and kicked dirt over the ashes.

"Hn." He acknowledged and looked back at the river and sighed. This should be a really easy mission. He kind of felt annoyed that they picked such an easy mission for team like his. Seeing that they exceeded many of the other ninjas on their level, except for their Sensei. They were practically unstoppable, with completed missions across the board. A simple body guard mission was more than capable of being handled by another team.

"Sakura has seemed to warm up to you again." The silver hair man noted as he bent over to make sure the ground was dry without so much of a hint that there was a fire there.

Sasuke turned his attention to the kneeling man, and tried to act nonchalant, even though his heart started to race at the thought that he had figured it out too. He wouldn't be at all surprised that he did. Kakashi always picked up on all sorts of non-sense.

Kakashi looked up at his student who was looking away from him, with a stubborn pout set to his lips. He felt a compassionate smirk spread across his lips as he watched him. _Same old Sasuke,_ he thought and stood up properly.

"I guess so." Sasuke stated and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Can I say one thing?" Kakashi mused and put his hand on this student's shoulder. The student tried to give him a less than interested look, however, he knew he was hanging on every word he said. "Don't take this second chance for granted. You know she would do anything for you… and she just about has." His raven haired student's eyes widened at the statement and looked down at the ground, guilt coloring his face. Kakashi gave him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder once more before removing his hand completely. "You'll do fine. Just don't trip over yourself." He finished with a chuckle to which Sasuke's cheeks turned slightly pink, and he turned away from his Sensei before he said more embarrassing things. "Wake them up, will you?" He called to Sasuke, and he nodded and headed toward Naruto's tent.

He bent down and pulled at two of the strings that held the tent up, and once they became undone, the tent collapsed around him. Sasuke smirked as he heard his muffled snoring turn into grunts of confusion, and then he started wrestling with the tent.

"What's going on here?!" He yelled, and Sasuke winced at how loud his voice was. He looked over to the pinkette's tent and notice no movement. He sighed, thank goodness.

"Will you stop yelling and get up already, Dobe?" He hissed and held the tent up so that he could get out. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock and then narrowed his eyes into a death glare.

"Why did you pull my tent? You could have woken me up, like a normal person."

"You're not very normal." Sasuke commented and let the tent fall back down.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and pushed his way out of the tent. Seeing that he was awake, the raven haired boy turned toward Sakura's tent to wake her up as well; however, Kakashi was already hovering by her entrance to her tent and he was speaking to her at the door.

"Did you sleep alright?" Sensei asked the pinkeye to which she yawned and stretched, feeling her sore muscles of sleeping on the less than comfortable ground and not on her bed.

"I slept." She said glumly and smirked at Kakashi to which he smiled back.

"Good. We are heading out in 15." He finished and let her tent flap, fall right back into place. Kakashi waved Sasuke over to help him finish cleaning the camping site, while the other two got ready for the day. Sense appointed Sakura to do a weapons check of everyone's pack to make sure we were still up to speed and ready to go once him and the Uchiha were ready to depart.

"All set, Sensei!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi shook his head.

"You are very fortunate we do not have the prince with us right now. Our location would be discovered right away." Kakashi said in a smug tone, to which Naruto smiled apologetically.

"Oh c'mon, Kakashi-sensei! I'm no rookie. Besides, no one can get past Naruto Uzumaki!" He said proudly and Sakura peeked out from her tent to smile at her comrade and then pushed herself out the tent and with one tug of the string her tent collapsed. She bent down and rolled it up and then placed it in her backpack. When she turned around she saw that everyone else was ready and she was the only one they were waiting for. Sasuke offered her a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Alright everyone, it's day two. Let's pick up the pace." He ordered to which they all nodded and disappeared into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Oh my goodness.. the amount of non-sleep I'm getting is off the charts! Good Morrow everyone! Well this chapter is a little bit slow too but as I said previously, it's picking up. I promise. Trying to introduce my climax and proving to be a task on it's own but I'll get there. I just want to make sure that everyone is up to speed!_**

 ** _So I will be flying out for my sister's wedding soon and I could not be happier to get away from work and what not, but man oh man! I'm going to be delaying when the next chapter is released. Apologizes in advance for the late posting._**

 ** _Over the course of this journey, I have attained a few more followers of my story and I could not be more happier! I really appreciate that this little group of follows deems my story worthy enough to wait around for the chapters to be released! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _Alright without further ado... Enjoy!_**

 ** _Leave a comment/review!_**

* * *

 _Two days later…_

We approached the gates of this extensive palace located the middle of the Village in the Clouds. It was gorgeous. I felt so star-struck as we walked through he elaborate hallways adorned with beautiful paintings and wall structures. The expanse of the palace reminded me of a Chinese dynasty palace with all the red and gold adorning it's furnishings. All the servants were in the white yukatas and had their hair tied up, and I noticed not one of the attendants were male.

Naruto was surprisingly well behaved as we walked through the palace. He wasn't gawking at the palace like I was. He was looking straight ahead just like Sasuke and Kakashi. Once we finally reached the main hall, there were three figures sitting in the middle of the room, with four empty futon cushions arranged in front of them. We silently took our seats in front of them, and I was able to get a look at what seemed to be our prince, Hiroku. He was sitting in the middle in a blue yukata, and his silver hair fell down past his hips and curled around his body on the floor. His face was very pale, with a very sculpted face structure, and piercing blue eyes. I quickly looked away from him and down at the floor like everyone. I would say that he was very beautiful, but most royalty was. I wonder if the Princess he is supposed to be marrying is equally as magnificent as he is. We all bowed in unison and then rose our heads to look at him.

"We are the ninja from the Leaf Village. We have been sent to escort you, Hiroku-sama." Kakashi stated and the two elders that were sitting on their side of him, bowed their head in acknowledgement. However, the prince did not so much as move. His face was frozen in a dream like daze.

"Thank you, Leaf ninja. We are very thankful you are able to see to it that our beloved Hiroku, arrives safely to his wedding." The elderly gentlemen to the Prince's right said and turned to look at the Prince and he closed his eyes in acknowledgement.

"Please let me introduce my team. I am Kakashi Hatake the team leader," Motioning beside him to his right, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." When he finished with Sasuke, both of the elders looked toward his with a knowing gaze. As long as I have know Sasuke, it never fails to amazing me how far the Uchiha's power and name has traveled across the world. It always seemed like there was someone who knew of the power that came with the last name of Uchiha.

"You have an Uchiha among you. We are very fortunate then." The elderly woman noted and smiled. Kakashi smiled as well.

"Yes, my team is very capable to dealing with any situation." He said in a fond tone, and I had to fight to smile. It always made me feel happy when Sensei complimented us.

"Very well. You will be taking Hiroku to the Village in the Sand for his wedding, his attendant will be joining you." As they spoke and smaller girl with blue hair falling equally as long as the Prince's hair appeared. She sat behind the Prince and bowed her head.

"My name is Mizuki Kuma. Please take good care of our Prince, and of me." She greeted and looked toward the Prince and noticed a flicker of annoyance at her sudden presence. What was that?

"Wonderful. It will be great to have someone who understands the needs of the Hiroku-sama."

"But of course." Both of the elders replied.

"Kakashi-sama, we will meet with your team outside in the courtyard in 15 minutes. We must finish gathering the things we will need for travel." Mizuki said and suddenly the Prince stood up, with Mizuki rising just behind him. He looked down at us and his eyes rest on me. I had to forced myself to not look away from his intense gaze and he smirked slightly.

"Please take good care of me." His velvet voice spoke. We all offered him a sharp nod, and then bowed as he left the room. Shortly as he left, we were escorted out to the courtyard.

"What was with that guy?" Naruto whispered when we were finally alone outside.

"What do you mean?"

"He kept looking at you." Naruto hissed and I felt Sasuke stiffen beside me.

"I noticed that too." He said in a glum tone. I looked over at my raven haired boy. He had a slight pout set to his lips and I felt the smile grow on mine.

"He looked at all of us. You guys are being ridiculous." I blew it off, and Sasuke glared down at me.

"Hn." He grunted and turned away from me to look elsewhere. My smile grew wider as I looked at him. Oh my gosh! Was Sasuke jealous? I came up beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, did it bother you that much?" I whispered and he looked away from me again but this time, with a slight pink to his cheeks. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and I let my hand brush up against his hand and he looked at me again. "Don't worry so much."

"It's not you I'm worried about." He hissed back to me, and I just pushed at his arm and then turned away from him. He's just too cute…

Just as I reached out to pester him some more, I heard the approaching of footsteps. Our client and his servant were coming outside in commoner clothing. Mizuki has pulled her long blue hair into a high pony tail, whereas the Prince no longer had long silver hair. It was short and spikey, very similar to Naruto's hair. His blue eyes were dull and were not focusing on anything, as Mizuki looked over him with a worried gaze.

"Hiroku-sama, your hair—" I started to which he held his hand up to stop my sentence.

"This is just a disguise. I still have all my hair." He stated and smiled softly in my direction, and I found I had to look away from him to gather my thoughts. Oh my, he really has some influence on people. I looked up and met my gaze with Sasuke, and his gaze was ice cold. I snapped up, and straightened my posture and looked down at the ground. Man, Sasuke sure has turned into the jealous type. Sasuke walked over to me and place his hand on top of my head and started to direct me toward the gate.

"Where are they going?" I heard the Prince ask behind us as we walked and Kakashi chuckled softly.

"They are going to scout out ahead before we leave. We have to make sure it's safe before we leave the palace walls." I have to say, Kakashi is one slick bastard, I'll give him that. He knew darn well that, that was not what was happening.

"Thank you so much, Sensei. The precautions your team is taking for our Lord is very well received." Mizuki answered in a warm tone to which Naruto chuckled.

"Nothing but the best from the best." He commented and I rolled my eyes and I heard Sasuke click his tongue at Naruto's narrow-minded remark.

"Never changes." I grumbled and smirked.

Once we were out of the palace gates, Sasuke took hold of my hand and pulled me along through the forest. He didn't say a word, he just keep yanking me forward to keep up with him.

"Sasuke!" I hissed and pulled against his arm to no avail. I was trying to be gentle with him, but he if didn't stop soon, I was going to show him how I would stop him… "Sasuke! Let go! If you're mad, talk to me!"

"Will you listen?" He asked abruptly and halted on a rather large limb of the tree and pushed me back against the base of the tree. His eyes were full of anger, as he tried to keep his gaze on my eyes. However, after a few seconds of no response from me, his eyes wandered down toward my lips and the anger that once resided in them were replaced with lust. I smiled slowly.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"I don't like how he looks at you." He grumbled and pushed his nose against my nose, motioning for me to lift my chin. I opened my mouth slightly and he leaned closer to me to try to kiss me but I turned away. He grunted and I giggled.

"Sasuke… I'm falling more and more in love with your little temper tantrums, but I am a responsible woman. I would never do anything to hurt you. Plus, we only have 3 days with the guy and then we are done with him. He's married off and nothing to worry about." I tried to reason, but Sasuke's eyes stayed hallow.

"A lot can happen in 3 days." He mumbled and I pushed at his chest.

"You are unbelieveable!" I hissed at him. Since I pushed him away I was able to create an escape but he was quick to wrap his arms around my waist. His lips were soon on my neck and he was holding me tightly. I sighed and let my hands rest on his arms and I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "Sasuke, you have to trust me."

I could feel his body stiffen at my comment because I knew exactly what he was thinking. It was not an easy thing to do. He has experienced so much mistrust in his life, it was really becoming difficult for him to even entertain the idea of trusting someone. But, I wanted him to man up. It was about damn time.

"I'm trying." He replied and I smiled and turned around in his arms and held his face between my hands.

"That's all I'm asking for." I pulled his face closer to mine and when our lips connect it was like a fire had started. He pushed me back against the tree trunk and held me tighter to his body as I pulled him closer to me. Our jaws worked against each others as if we were hungry for each other's breath. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled on it softly and he grunted in approval. His hand started to snake it's way to my rear end but I started to giggle. "Okay okay! We need to get back." I said around his lips.

"Kakashi and Naruto can complete the mission on their own." He grumbled and started to kiss down my jaw to my neck. I moaned softly as he nipped lightly at the sensitve skin of my neck but I forced myself to push him away. It took more will power then I knew I was capable of. "You know when we get back, you will have no reason to fight me off."

I felt the blush burn in my cheeks at his statement and he smirked my favorite little half smile.

"Prepare yourself, Haruno." He finished and then started to dash toward the castle. "I'll be back with everyone. Keep a look out." He called. As I watched him run off into the distance, my mind started to wander. I decided to lean against the tree and look around. I had no idea that Sasuke would get that protective. I had been warned and told multiple times that Uchiha's are very passionate people. They hate with everything they got, and they love the same way too. It was very amusing to see my little stone cold Uchiha melt with rage over me. I giggled softly to myself just thinking about it.

Well I hope that Hiroku doesn't try anything too funny with me, because I think Sasuke might just kill him where he stands.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Oh my goodness! May I please start with the fact that you guys are the most patient people in the world and I thank you for that!**_

 _ **So my sister's wedding was phenomenal! She was beautiful, he was handsome. I cried, wished I was getting married, the whole nine yards. It was a great time.**_

 _ **Please forgive any spelling errors in this chapter. I was trying to get it out to you guys are soon as my time would allow.**_

 _ **Also, I must state that Hiroku (the Prince) and Mizuki (servant) and the Sand Royalty to come, are all OCs. Not a part of Naruto. Nor do I own Naruto because I am not as cool.**_

 ** _Okay kids, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 9! It's a little longer than my normal chapters (by 1000 words O.o) but I wanted to make up for the time I was away._**

 ** _Please review and comment!_**

* * *

As they travel out, since the Prince and Mizuki, cannot keep up with the speed of their ninja escorts, the team has decided to carry them on their backs so that they do not waste time in travel. Sakura was carrying Mizuki on her back while Kakashi was carrying the Prince. After about a few hours the sun began to set so they decided to camp by the riverside for the night. Once they stopped running, Mizuki went straight to work in fixing up the Prince's tent, while they set up their own. Sasuke was bent over the ground, spearing the pins into the dirt, when he looked over to Sakura. She was just pulling her finished tent into place, and saw that the Prince was over her shoulder speaking with her. He had a calm smile on his lips and Sakura was speaking to him with the same kind face.

Sasuke felt the slight annoyance creep up on him, just watching the Prince socialize with his woman. He felt completely stupid for feeing this jealous over Sakura. It was very uncool. However, Sakura never saw herself the way other men did. Of course, she didn't see that she was beautiful with her pink hair. However, to most of the shinobi men in the village, she was a showstopper. She doesn't know the amount of fan boys she has, when she's only seen a few. Sakura was definitely desired and Sasuke knew that if she were to ever hear of this, it might just go to her head. Just as Sasuke was lost in thought, Naruto wandered over to his brother and bent down to him on the ground. The raven haired boy looked over at this comrade and nodded to acknowledge him, and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"The way this Prince-guy looks at Sakura is creeping me out." Naruto whispered to Sasuke to which made him smirk. It was slightly comforting to know that he thought the same as him.

"He just probably think she's attractive. It's probably the first girl he's seen that isn't a servant." Sasuke tried to sound cool, even though his emotions were on a roller coaster that he was not familiar with riding.

"Well according to Kakashi," Sasuke immediately glared at Naruto. Kakashi was worse than a woman when it came to gossip, but apparently, Sasuke's acidic glare did not stop his friend of talking. "The Prince is a little bit of a ladies man." Sasuke tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck in agitation.

"Great…" He mumbled and stabbed the pin into the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura and she was still talking to the Prince. The were both sitting on the ground talking animatedly about something, but Sasuke felt a bit at ease when he saw that Mizuki was sitting with them and speaking intently as well. He would go and join them once he was done.

"Don't worry man! You're Sakura's number one, and you always will be. I mean, you betraying the Village didn't make her stop loving you, I don't know what will." Naruto stated with confidence and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can think of one." He retorted and turned back to the tent and then pulled on the string so that now it was standing. He tightened the string so it wouldn't become flat again then he stood up, with Naruto following him. Without saying another word, the two went to join the little group as they spoke. While they were approaching, Sakura erupted with pearls of laughter at something the Prince had said, with Mizuki covering her mouth from laughing too hard. Green orbs turned toward him, and he felt a flash of heat burn through his body the moment their eyes connected. Her smile softened and Sasuke looked away from her in embarrassment. He felt extremely uncool for feeling jealous. Especially, after what Naruto said, it was just dumb to think that. Sasuke took his seat next to Sakura and she patted his shoulder lightly and then turned back to the Prince.

"Hiroku-sama was just telling us some stories from his childhood. He was pretty silly. Reminded me of you, Naruto." Sakura stated sweetly and started to giggle again at the thought of the Prince, followed by Mizuki's quiet laughter.

"Of me?"

"Oh yes. Sakura has said how you are quiet the Class Act with all your pranks. It reminded me of Hiroku-sama in his youth." Mizuki said and looked over at the Prince who now had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. When Sasuke looked toward Sakura again she was staring intently at the Prince and his servant. He found it odd but decided to disregard it.

Kakashi walked over to us and smiled through his mask.

"Alright everyone. We are going to start pretty early tomorrow. So, Sasuke and Sakura you are on perimeter duty first and then we will alternate. Hiroku-sama, go ahead and get some rest. We have some traveling ahead of us." He advised and the Prince nodded and stood up with Mizuki following him like a shadow.

"Thank you all for everything." Hiroku bowed and then reached out his hand toward Sakura with a warm smile. She was such a refreshing person, she had such a simple way of life and was very friendly but not for the reason all his servants were friendly. She was just a genuinely nice person. He had noticed something about her, a personality he had found in a certain someone he would much rather be with than this princess in the Sand Village. Sakura looked up at the Prince with a shocked expression and took his hand as he helped her off the floor. "Thank you for spending time with me and Mizuki." He said softly and she smiled.

"It was very nice speaking with you both." She said warmly and then turned away from the Prince and looked toward Sasuke. "Ready?" Sasuke got up and then and nodded and started walking ahead of her. Whereas, Naruto clapped his hands together and looked at their clients.

"Alright let's get ready for bed." He stated and Mizuki nodded and started to lead the Prince toward his tent.

Sakura turned around and followed after Sasuke into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was our last day of travel and I could not be more happy.

Traveling with the Prince and Mizuki had proven to be quite the task. Mizuki was such a great servant to the Prince but it pained me to watch them together. I know it was not my place to play match maker but it was so obvious where her heart lies. On the other hand, the Prince was very well mannered and very kind as well. Not at all a spoiled brat like most of the other royalty where have guarded. Sasuke had even lightened up on his psycho boyfriend-ness, and stopped getting jealous of the Prince. That, or he was doing a really good job of hiding it and I would pay for it the moment my feet landed in my apartment. I shuttered at the thought that he was still brimming over with anger under that cool facade.

Since we were less than 6 hours away, the Prince decided he wanted us to walk and to not have us carry him. I asked Mizuki if she still wanted me to carry her, but she was thankful to be able to stretch her legs. The boys had trailed a considerable bit in front of us and it was just me and Mizuki enjoying the scenery.

"Such a beautiful landscape." She commented as she looked up at the lush tree canopy we were walking in. I scoffed.

"Well it's pretty now. But we are headed toward the Sand Village. It's name holds up." Sand. Everywhere.

"This is my first time traveling such a distance away from our village. It's quite excited. I'm sure that whatever we see there, I will still find it breath-taking." I smiled. She's so warm hearted. She always strived to find the good in situations, and it was something I noticed on this trip. Our Prince wasn't too fond of our sleeping conditions but it was nothing that was voiced to us, but he did let Mizuki know he was unhappy. She told me how he was not impressed with this way of travel and how he was not used to it either. However, Mizuki noted that not many people are as blessed as he was. To have ninjas watching over him or to even have a tent. Not everyone was as fortunate as him. After she said that he had shut up about the whole matter, according to her. It really was sad to know that she had such an effect on him, and she couldn't tell him how she feels.

"So it's almost over." I said slowly and looked over to her.

She gave me an odd look but when she realized what I had said she started blushing.

"Sakura, you are much to bold for me." She said softly and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I wish you didn't have an endeavor to help me." She said sheepishly and I just shrugged.

"I'm a bit hardheaded when it comes to love." Sasuke was proof of that.

"Well I hope not too—" Just as she was about to finished her sentence she was snatched from beside me and my head snapped up to see her unconscious body in the hands of a masked threat. I flicked my kunai knife from out of my pouch and without having to say another word I felt Sasuke's and Naruto's presence behind me.

"Where is the Prince?" I deep, gut-rolling voice yelled from behind the mask. I felt a slight frown appear on my lips.

"We have to get Mizuki." Naruto whispered.

"I'm on it." I said slowly and started to crouch down, getting ready to jump toward him.

"I'll cover you." Sasuke stated and started to crouch as well.

"Good." Was the last words I uttered before I launched myself at the enemy. He jumped away from the branch he was posted on. He was quick, but I was faster. The log I had used to approached him fell to the ground and I appeared behind him. I heard the breath escape his mouth as my chakra charged hand came into contact with his shoulder. I heard his shoulder blade crack upon impact as I quickly yanked Mizuki from his arms and sent him hurtling toward the ground. Just as he was out of my site I noticed two kunai fly passed my face with great precision and landing dead in the center of the two clones that were behind me. I looked toward Sasuke and he nodded and then his line of sight flicked toward the distance. "We need to get to Kakashi."

I looked down at where the body of our attacker should have been but only a log was laid in his place. I scowled at the ground and looked down at Mizuki's peaceful face. I was thankful that she was still breathing and she didn't look to be in any pain. I would have to examine her on the way.

Me and Naruto nodded in unison and then we dashed through the forest. I let my chakra flow through my finger tips and into Mizuki to make sure her vitals were alright. She had been drugged and she had slight bruising on her right side ribcage but other than that she was completely fine and I was thankful for that. It was extremely careless of me to keep my guard down while talking to her. It was a rookie mistake and Tsunade would just about destroy me within an inch of my life if she found out.

When we got to Kakashi he had a protective shield of 4 shadow clones encircling the Prince, and when his eyes found me they widened in horror at the unconscious body in my hands.

"What happened to her?" Hiroku's voiced boomed and I just rolled my eyes.

"She's unconscious." I stated and walked over to the tree near him, and slowly lowered her to prop her against the tree. He pushed around Kakashi's shadow clones, who disappeared in a puff of smoke the moment he touched one. He knelt down beside me as I hovered my hands of her ribcage where her bruising was and concentrated my chakra there.

"Is she hurt?" Hiroku's concern voice whispered next to me. I looked up at the Prince's concerned eyes and I smiled softly.

"She was hurt a little bit, but the rest she will have to sleep off." I could nothing about the chloroform that was used on her body. It will just have to work it's way out.

"Hiroku-sama," Kakashi chimed it. The Prince looked up Sensei as I heard him approaching us. "I figured this would be a simple escort mission, however, now we have enemies involved. Are there any issues that you should make us aware of?" The Prince's eyes narrowed and he looked over at me and Mizuki and then sighed.

"We did not plan for this to be a problem because at the time he had just been a rumor." He started and then stood up from the ground. "Our nation is not particularly fond of the union that will be happening with the Sand. There is still some bad blood between us and our people. However, I am more than willing to put those differences aside. We are neighboring countries after all. It makes no sense to have hostility with the country that could be our greatest ally in a horrible situation. Although, not may others feel the same as we do." I looked up at the Prince as he spoke and frowned. It really is a pain when people decide to take matters into their own hands, instead of listening what will be better for them as a whole. "Well, a few weeks before you arrival, we had many villagers warning us that there would be an uprising if this union were to transpire. None that I cared to worry about, until the day before you arrived. They threatened my life, if I were to go through with this. Mizuki became really worried and pleaded with the Elders to reconsider the deal, and to think of another way. However, the Elders were not having it, and nor was I. I wasn't about to let a few bitter villagers stop me. But," he looked down at Mizuki and me. "I never thought that they would hire an assassin." He trailed off and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I would be worried but you are in good hands. Plus, we are not that far away from where we need to be so, I wouldn't say we will be seeing much of them." He said confidently.

"But Kakashi-sensei, the one we encounter disappeared. Whose to say they won't be waiting for us?" I asked. Kakashi nodded but it was Sasuke who spoke.

"I'm sure we will run into them again, but it's nothing we can't handle." I looked up at him and smiled and he just gave the little smirk that I love so much.

"Oh yeah. Let them try again. I have been dying for some action." Naruto stated and placed his hands behind his head. I shook my head slowly. This boys are just too much.

I heard Mizuki groan and I saw her eyes opened. I removed my hands from her ribcage, because they were now all better and I held my hand against her forehead.

"Mizuki, can you hear me?"

"S-Sakura?"

"Welcome back." I said warmly. "How are you feeling?" Her dark eyes looked around her, searching. I looked behind me to see what she was looking at and I saw the Prince was looking just as eagerly at her, as she was at him. She sighed with relief and nodded.

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem." I held my hand out to her to help her to her feel but then all of a sudden I felt Sasuke behind me.

"Don't move." He whispered and I looked at Mizuki and she as frozen in fear.

"Well, well I do have to say you have some skilled Shinobi with you." The same voice from early commented. I turned around to stand infront of Mizuki with a kunai in my hand. I could feel the slight quiver in her frame and knew instantly that she remembered what happened to her. I frowned. This guy was becoming annoying.

The same masked man stood with two other ninja flanking him and they all have the same pale blue mask with small slits for the eyes.

"What do you want?" The Prince asked and the head Ninja held out his arms and shrugged shoulders.

"Just carrying out my job. I do need to get paid." He said simply and took a step toward us. We all tensed.

"Alright team." Kakashi spoke up. "I'll give you 10 minutes but that's all the time we can spare. We have somewhere to be." He said confidently and Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"That's all the time I need." Naruto said proudly and Sasuke nodded.

"This should be fun." The ninja said slowly, and without another word Naruto and Sasuke darted for them. Sasuke when straight for the flanking ninja's, challenging them both, and Naruto went straight for the root of the problem. Sasuke moved gracefully as he voided each and every one of their offensive attacks with those eyes of his. If I didn't know better I would say they were dancing in the air. Iron threat sprung from his sleeves and wrapped around both of the shinobi and wrapped them around a tree and Sasuke spared no time in setting them on fire with his blood line fire ball jitsu. Their screams erupted the rhythmic song of kunai knives colliding but soon they were silenced. I turned my attention to Naruto who seemed to be having a more difficult time with his enemy. He was skilled there was no doubt about it. Every hit Naruto tried to land, the ninja countered and vice versa. I was a little annoyed that Naruto wasn't trying something that was less direct and more spontaneous because that would definitely give him a window.

I suddenly sensed something behind me and without even thinking I grabbed Mizuki and sprung from the ground with her in my arms. The tree exploded, and two more ninja made themselves known.

"Great," I grumbled. I landed next to Kakashi was protectively in front of the Prince.

"Well, it looks like its going to take a bit more time." He said in an annoyed voice and then turned to me. "Do you mind helping speed things up?" He said and smiled. I helped Mizuki to her feet on the ground and then pulled on my gloves.

"With pleasure." I smirked and darted toward the two other shinobi. I felt Sasuke come to my flank and I pulled two shuriken out of my pouch and sent it flying toward the ninja. As they jumped to dodge them I leapt up and let my fist up in contact with his chest and sent him hurtling toward the ground and Sasuke started his hand to hand combat with the other. I darted down to the broken shinobi on the ground and I dealt one final blow to make sure they wouldn't move. I looked toward Sauske and it looked like he was about done, but then when I looked toward Naruto I saw another ninja was approaching him from behind. As I made my way toward him, I realized that Naruto had been battling a clone this whole time. I wondered idling if Naruto knew that, but I knew the clone was keeping his hands busy and there was no way he was going to be able to stop the real one coming behind him. Just as I was about to reach him, he vanished and I was about to turn around but I wasn't fast enough and I looked down at my stomach to see a sword poking out of it. I grabbed the sword and created a clone and my clone sent a kunai knife straight to the middle of his forehead. Suddenly, the clone Naruto was fighting disappear and the few ninjas were for fighting disappeared too. The ninja's body fell to the ground and so did I.

Sasuke caught me before I fell face first into the dirt.

"Sakura, how could you be so reckless?" He yelled and leaned over me and pulled the sword out of my body. I cried out at the pain but felt relief as soon as the foreign object was dispelled from my body. I quickly placed my hand over my stomach to try to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. Did he have poison on his blade? I coughed and more blood spilled from my lips. Shit, he punctured my lung.

"Kakashi, we have to get to the Sand Village quick." I whispered and reached in my pouch for anti-venom. It was a generic anti-venom that worked on most poisons but I didn't know if it would work on this one. I stabbed the needle into my leg and sighed when I started to feel some relief. At least it as working.

"Right. Naruto grab Mizuki. We have to move fast."

Those were the last words I heard before I sleep into unconsciousness.


End file.
